


Too Long

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too long have they been from one another’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long

Agron shifted, aligning their hips and making Nasir gasp and arch his back as Agron slowly rolled his hips. “We should not be doing this,” Nasir groaned, his body betraying his words. “You need to heal.”

Gently, Agron placed an injured hand against Nasir’s cheek. “I need your love. Too long have I been from your arms.”

Nasir nodded. “Do not strain yourself. I would not see this prolong your healing.”

Agron smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips against Nasir’s in a gentle kiss. “Take control then.”

Agron rolled off of Nasir and laid on his back. Nasir took a couple of seconds to breath before he stripped his clothes off before doing the same to Agron. It felt like the first time all over again as their naked skin touched.

Nasir kissed Agron again before wrapping his hand around their cocks. “I long to have you inside of me, but we have no oil.”

Agron nodded, placing his hands on Nasir’s hips. “I just want to feel close to you again, and I will take whatever I can get.”

Nasir slowly stroked them, drawing soft gasps from both of them. “When you left, there was no one else,” Nasir said, one of his hands moving to lay over Agron’s heart. “I could not bear the thought of laying with another when it was not the man who held my heart.” His hand quickened and he kissed Agron again, moaning and thrusting his hips. “I have only ever wanted you.”

Agron kissed him back, ignoring the pain in his hands as he ran them up Nasir’s back. “There was no one before you, Nasir,” Agron moaned, his own hips moving up, craving more friction. “My heart has only ever beat for you.”

Their breathing quickened moans growing louder and kisses sloppier. Agron tried to tangle his fingers in Nasir’s hair and groaned in frustration before resting them on Nasir’s shoulders. “I cannot return touch.”

“As much as I want it, it is unneeded,” Nasir moaned, feeling a familiar heat rise within him. “I love you.” He kissed Agron again, moaning into their kiss as he spilled across their skin. “I love you,” he repeated, slowing his hand and smiling down at Agron.

Agron smiled back. “I love you too.”

Nasir kissed him on the lips once more before he slowly trailed his lips down Agron’s chest until he reached his still hard cock. Wrapping his hand around Agron once more, he slipped his mouth around him and sucked him down.

Agron moaned and thrust up into Nasir’s mouth. Nasir moved his hands to Agron’s hips and pulled them forward, encouraging Agron. Agron continued to thrust, moaning and trying to grasp Nasir’s shoulders. Nasir moaned around him and bobbed his head, one hand moving down to play with Agron’s balls.

Agron came with a shout of Nasir’s name a few minutes later. Nasir swallowed, before kissing his way back up Agron’s chest. They shared a couple of slow kisses before Nasir laid next to Agron and cuddled against him, pulling a blanket over top of them.

Agron’s body ached from what they did, but he refused to show it. He needed this. They both needed it.

Placing an arm around Nasir’s waist, he kissed him again before resting their foreheads together. He thought of what Nasir told him before they separated and whispered, “My place is forever by your side.”


End file.
